¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?
by yad-12
Summary: Acaso el orgullo Uchiha era mas fuerte, incluso para pedir algo tan necesario.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?<p>

Prólogo.

Golpeaba, todo lo que había a mi paso, las palabras que él me había dicho todavía retumbaban en mi cabeza.

"Él fue, lo sé perfectamente, él fue."

No, él no podía haber hecho eso.

"Créeme, por favor, jamás jugaría con algo así."

Estaba agotado me senté, y observe. Había un desastre a mí alrededor, lo ignoré.

"No te creo, mientes. Estás confundido."

"Por favor…"

"No y, ¿sabes?, creo que es lo mejor terminar aquí."

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, la frialdad con lo que lo dije, el odio con lo que lo miré. Pero más que nada, su expresión: primero me miró asombrado, luego con dolor, pero rápidamente cambió por una más neutral, aquella mirada que le solía dirigir a todos, vacía, sin nada en ella.

"Como quieras."

* * *

><p>Esta historia es como la de Créeme, pero desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Espero poder mantenerlas al par pero si alguna de ellas se atrasa es porque revela información de la otra.<p>

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

**Debido a que encontré demasiados errores en esta historia la reeditare y la subire denuevo, tengan paciencia.**


	2. ¿Quién es ese chico?

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

También lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capítulo uno<p>

¿Quién es ese chico?

—….Sasuke vuelve a la escuela.

Oí los gritos de las chicas y maldije a Itachi por tener que hablar con el profesor, antes de que me dejaran entrar.

_Es lo mejor para ti, no quiero que se sorprenda si contestas mal una pregunta o algo así._

Pero él conocía a su hermano y sabía que no era así, la única razón por la que había hablado con Kakashi era que para que él estuviera obligado a anunciar su entrada.

"_Maldito Aniki."_

— Vamos Sasuke, entra.

En cuanto puse un pie en el salón todas las chicas gritaron.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

No tardaron en abalanzarse sobre mí, intente ignorarlas lo máximo posible así que moví mis ojos hacia la ventana. Fue ahí donde note que Kakashi se agachaba y levantaba un chico desmayado en brazos, al parecer solo Shikamaru se dio cuenta. Kakashi le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar pero al poco tiempo ambos salían del salón.

— Sasuke-kun, es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta.

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

— ¿Tienes novia?

— ¿Me extrañaste?

—Chicas, por favor regresen a sus asientos. — El sensei había llegado bastante rápido.

Se escucho un ¡aaaaa!, pero gracias a Kami-sama, se fueron a sentar. Sai y Kiba me miraban con una mueca burlona, torcí la boca. Este año las bromas de esos dos no pararían

— Bien Sasuke por favor siéntate en la segunda mesa después de la ventana, al fondo.

Era el lugar a lado del chico que se había desmayado. Tome mi lugar, pero antes que el sensei comenzara su clase, Nara llego y atrás de él estaba Kato Akari. Algunos chicos suspiraron al verla entrar. Vi como se acercaba a Kakashi y le decía algo rápidamente, el asintió, y señalo el lugar vacio a lado mío. Ella camino rápidamente y tomo lo que al parecer era un obento. Le hizo una señal de agradecimiento a Kakashi y salió.

— Bien comenzaremos la lección, todos anoten esto…

— Shikamaru, ¿Quién era ese chico?

Sai y Kiba guardaron silencio.

— ¿De quién hablas, Sasuke?

— Del chico que…

— Me gusta ¿? — bromeo Kiba.

— ¿A Sasuke le gustan los chicos? — Estúpido Sai, estúpido Kiba.

— Hablo del que se desmayó en clase.

— ¿Alguien se desmayo en clase? — preguntaron a coro los dos idiotas.

— ¿No lo notaron?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno pues él es… —dos voces interrumpieron a Shikamaru

—¡Sasuke-kun! — solté un gemido bastante audible, Kiba comenzó a reírse.

Al parecer Kami-sama estaba de mi parte ese día, por que dio por terminada la hora del almuerzo, aunque eso no impido que las chicas me siguieran hasta la entrada del salón.

— Sasuke-kun no ha cambiado en nada… — Escuche que decían cuando logre deshacerme de ellas.

Asuma-sensei llego y me dirigí al lugar, ahí estaba el chico con una cara de sorpresa que se volvió una indiferente al ver que yo me sentaba a su lado. Lo observe, no lucia pálido o cansado, así que ¿por que había sufrido ese desmayo?, ¿qué relación tenia con la chica Kato? El chico mantuvo su mirada al frente durante toda la clase y cuando esta termino, comenzó a empacar sus cosas lentamente.

Me fui con los chicos, pero todavía lograba ver al chico, que nos miro de reojo.

— Naruto — los cuatro volteamos y no encontramos con la chica Kato en la puerta del salón — ¿nos vamos? — le dedico una sonrisa al chico.

— Claro — observe como el chico hacia un… vago intento de sonrisa. Ambos salieron del salón.

— Como desearía ser ese chico en estos momentos — todos volteamos a ver a Kiba.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Esa chica parece su onee-san, lo trae, viene por él, toman el almuerzo juntos…

— Ese comportamiento no sería el de una novia.

— No lo creo Sai, jamás los hemos visto empalagosos — le respondió Shikamaru.

— ¿Y, quien es ese chico? — les volví a preguntar.

— No lo sé, así que… Sai vayamos a comer algo.

— Bien, pero tu pagas.

— Vamos hombre, no seas así.

Vi como se alejaban discutiendo.

— Tu si sabes cómo se llama ¿no?

— Es Naruto Namikaze.

— ¿Solo sabes eso?

— Como te darás cuenta, Sasuke, el no es muy sociable, se la pasa viendo la ventana. No lo he visto interactuar con nadie más que no sea Akari Kato-sempai. Y desde cuando te interesan tus compañeros de clase ¿?

— Pura curiosidad.

— Pensé que los Uchiha no sentían curiosidad —se mofó de mí.

— No molestes Nara.

Salimos del salón, me despedí de Shikamaru y fui a encontrarme en la salida con mi hermano.

El ya me esperaba pero no estaba solo, para desgracia mía su novio Nagato estaba con él. Algunas personas se les quedaban mirando debido a que venían agarrados de las manos. A ellos parecía no importarle.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, ototo? — lo fulmine con la mirada, sabia la doble intención en sus palabras y no me hacía gracia.

_Estúpido aniki._

Me metí al carro sin responderle. Ellos no tardaron en imitarme, aunque Itachi tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Nagato, bueno… a esa mueca no se le puede llamar sonrisa.

— Hey, Sasuke — me gritó mi hermano llamando mi atención.

— ¿Qué?

— No te importa quedarte solo en casa ¿o sí?

Estuve a punto de decirle que si me importaba y que su cita se podía ir por…, pero un aura asesina me lo impidió.

— No

El aura asesina desapareció.

Me dejaron en casa diciendo que volverían a las 8 y que mis padres habían viajado fuera, así que tendría toda la casa para mí, de nuevo. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, después de comer me dedique a la tarea, la cual era demasiado sencilla. Me acosté en el sofá y escuche algo de música. Recordé como Kakashi-sensei llevaba al chico a la enfermería. Y la expresión que había en su rostro.

Miedo.

También la expresión de Akari Kato cuando había llegado al salón, su mirada era de preocupación combinada con pesimismo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que esto pasara. Kakashi tampoco se había preocupado mucho o causado un gran alboroto.

¿Qué era lo que ellos ocultaban?

* * *

><p>El aura asesina era de Nagato.<p>

Una pareja extraña no NagaIta, ItaNaga…

Si le das en review me inspiras para continuar la historia.


	3. ¿Me gusta?

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Capitulo dos<p>

¿Me gusta?

Dos semanas pasaron. Hoy me tocaba hacer un trabajo de equipo con Naruto. Estaba sentado hablando con Shikamaru cuando oí como la puerta del salón se movía y de reojo observe como Naruto llegaba. Movió la nariz de una manera extraña y se sentó en su lugar habitual, observando hacia afuera.

Kakashi-sensei llego tarde como siempre, y las clases continuaron…

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a guardar las cosas en su mochila y caminar hacia la salida, yo los imite. Antes de que el primer alumno del salón llegara Akari-sempai la abrió y se dirigió a Naruto empujando a algunos compañeros. Algo se removió en mi interior y camine hacia ellos, pues casi había llegado a la salida, ignorando a Kiba y a Sai que me preguntaron a dónde iba.

—… está bien.

— Por supuesto, dattebayo.

— Namikaze-san — le llame. Ambos voltearon a verme.

_Que le digo, que le digo. _

— Espero que hayas traído todo.

_Que estupidez Sasuke._

— Claro, soy una persona responsable, dattebayo.

— Bien.

_Da media vuelta y lárgate antes de que seas más patético._

Alcancé a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Akari-sempai, cosa que no me tranquilizo.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke?

— ¿Qué fue que Shikamaru?

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que otro compañero traiga lo que le corresponde? ¿No traes tú siempre todo lo que te piden por si el otro falla?

— Esta vez no lo traje…

— ¡¿Qué? — Shikamaru me miraba como si acabara de ver a Temari besándose con otro.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— El Uchiha Sasuke que yo conozco jamás confía en las demás personas.

— Solo se me olvido, ¿ok?

— Has estado actuando muy raro Sasuke.

Me sorprendió el comentario de Shikamaru. Yo no había estado actuando raro; ignoraba a mis admiradoras, hacia la tarea, observaba a Naruto, maldecía a mi hermano en voz alta y en mi mente, maldecía a Nagato en mi mente, escuchaba música,…

Deje de respirar.

Observaba a Naruto.

La sonrisa que Kato-sempai hizo cuando me escuchó. Ella se había dado cuenta, incluso antes que yo… ¿Darse cuenta de qué?… no es como si te gustara.

_¿Quién dijo que no?_

…

…

…

…

…

¿No me puede gustar o sí?

_¿Por qué no?_

Porque…

La campana sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Ino y Sakura me acompañaron todo el camino hacia el salón, ni siquiera les preste atención o trate de ignorarlas. Mi mente estaba en otro lado viendo las posibilidades de que Naruto me gustara.

_¿Qué me podía gustar de él?_

Cuando entre al salón lo encontré en su lugar mirando a la ventana, absorto en su mundo. Me senté a su lado y él ni siquiera volteo. El profesor llegó.

— Bien alumnos, quiero que formen sus equipos. Ya saben qué hacer. —Empezó a haber un gran alboroto y Naruto parpadeó como si apenas reaccionara.

— ¿Cómo empezamos, dattebayo? — acercó su banca a la mía.

_Su actitud._

— Podemos empezar explicando esto…

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

El profesor nos dejo salir temprano después de haber acabado nuestro trabajo. Vi como Naruto caminada hacia las aulas de segundo grado, lo iba a seguir pero salió Shikamaru junto con Sai.

— Sasuke si tanto quieres llamar su atención, ¿no sería mejor cortejarlo (1) primero?

— ¿Cortejar a quien?

— Que problemático.

— ¿A quién va cortejar Sasuke?

Ambos ignoramos a Sai.

— No quieres espantarlo ¿o sí?

Di media vuelta y camine hacia la salida de la escuela, antes de dar la vuelta mire a Shikamaru.

— No.

Salí de la escuela y comencé a caminar a casa, agradecido de haber convencido a mi hermano que era lo suficientemente grande para poder regresar a casa yo solo. Incluso papá lo había aceptado.

Cuando llegue, hice lo de todos los días. Comer, la tarea, y luego escuchar música.

—Tadaima. (2)

_Llegó Itachi._

— Okaeri nasai. (2)

— ¿Sasuke?

Escuche como Itachi subía los escalones y voces abajo. Itachi abrió mi puerta y se mostro sorprendido al verme.

— Llegaste temprano.

— ¿Trajiste a tu amigos?

—Solo un momento…

Se escucho como algo se rompía abajo.

— ¡Tobi!

— Te recuerdo, Aniki, que desde la última vez que vinieron papa te prohibió traerlos. — le recordé al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Era de las pocas veces que había visto a mi padre furioso con Itachi.

— Solo es un momento… — repitió.

— ¡Alejate de Deidara, Tobi! — Se escucho como algo mas se rompía.

— Yo que tú me iba o terminaran destruyendo la casa.

— Si bueno, volveré tarde. Hasta luego, Sasuke. — Antes de que cerrara la puerta hablo. — Mis amigos no han venido.

— Claro que no.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Estaba en mi cuarto, Itachi aun no había llegado y mis padres se habían ido a cenar. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi que era Kiba.

— ¿Qué quieres Kiba?

— Ey, Sasuke, mi gran amigo del alma y el corazón…

— Problemas con alguna tarea cierto.

— Necesito que alguien sabio como tú me explique.

— No pienso salir de casa.

— No es necesario, yo ya estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué?

Se escucho el timbre de la casa sonar.

— También vinieron Sai y Shikamaru.

— Que ellos te expliquen.

— Shikamaru dice que es muy problemático y Sai no quiere. — Bufe — Vamos al menos ábrenos, no piensas dejarnos afuera.

— Me parece una buena idea.

— Vamos, Sasuke.

— Bien, ya voy.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaban los 3.

— Sasuke, mi gran amigo. — Kiba me abrazo.

— Quítate de encima Kiba…

Los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde los primero en salir fueron Sai y Kiba.

— Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

Apenas salieron, comencé a hablar con Shikamaru.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— Vaya así que al fin lo aceptaste…

— ¿Aceptar que?, solo estoy diciendo que siento algo por él, no que me guste.

—…o tal vez no.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Entonces que chicos es viernes, ¿salimos? —Kiba estaba muy animado.

— Voy a salir con Temari… — le respondió Shikamaru.

— Tengo cosas que hacer.

— No puede ser que tu también Sai.

— Mis padres vuelven ese día. — le dije y volví mi mirada hacia la libreta roja.

_Un buen titulo es lo único que me falta._

— ¿Ya la terminaste? — levante mi mirada y me encontré con Shikamaru.

— Me falta el titulo — le respondí.

La campana sonó y tomamos nuestras cosas para caminar hacia el salón. Lo vi de nuevo ahí, mirando hacia la ventana como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer. Fue entonces que saque la libreta y le puse el titulo.

* * *

><p>Enamorarlo, conquistarlo.<p>

Se saluda si en Japón cuando alguien llega a casa. Tadaima para quien llega y Okaeri Nasai para quien ya estaba ahí.

Un amigo mío es escritor de canciones y a decir verdad me encantan. xD

No voy a hacer SongFics, solo que Sasuke no se expresa muy bien y que lo haga de esta manera me pareció lo mejor :D.

Si me pudieran comentar que piensan acerca de las canciones se los agradecería mucho. Estas canciones aparecerán en ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? y Creeme.


	4. Conociéndome y conociéndolo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres<p>

Conociéndome y conociéndolo

Estaba en el aeropuerto junto con mi hermano esperando a que mis padres bajaran del avión, a decir verdad estaba impaciente por verlos pero lo escondía bajo una mirada fría. Aun así mi hermano lo notó.

— No te preocupes, Sasuke. Pronto llegaran y podrás verlos, no seas tan impaciente.

— ¿Quién está impaciente?

Itachi se rio de mi y agarro la mano de su novio que… bueno… volvió a hacer la mueca que parecía sonrisa.

— Itachi, sabes a que papá y Nagato no se llevan bien.

— No te preocupes Sasuke, ambos se comportaran. Los tengo bajo amenaza.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a papá? — no hacía falta preguntarle con que había amenazado Nagato.

— ¿Qué es lo que más le importa?

— Su empresa. — Itachi sonrió de nuevo como si esperara a que terminara de adivinar. — Si no se comporta llevaras a la Uchiha Corp. a la ruina.

— Así es.

— Vuelo 23453 ha arribado.

Saludamos a nuestros padres y para mi sorpresa, Nagato y papá solo se dedicaron una mirada de odio. Mi mamá también los veía sorprendida con una sonrisa, pero era Itachi quien tenía la sonrisa más grande al haber logrado su objetivo.

Debía recordar jamás meterme con mi hermano mayor.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

El reloj de mi despertador sonó. Lo apague rápidamente y recordé que era sábado así que no me moleste en levantarme. Sin embargo algo comenzó a sonar de nuevo, tarde un poco en darme cuenta que era mi celular.

— Bueno.

— _Ohiyo, ¿cómo esta mi hermano favorito? _

— Itachi. — _Idiota soy tu único hermano._

— _Así es._

— ¿Dónde estás?, ayer desapareciste. Mamá estaba muy preocupada.

— D_igamos que salí… _

— Con tus amigos, a tomar algo ¿no es así?

— _No solo tomamos algo… _— _apuesto que se acabaron el alcohol de todo el lugar._

— Que favor necesitas ahora.

— _Podrías tomar uno de los autos más discretos del garaje y venir al departamento de Nagato…_

— Olvídalo aniki.

— _Por favor Sasuke, me he gastado todo el efectivo y Nagato se ha negado a prestarme._

— Venganza por lo de ayer ¿no?

— …

— Regrésate caminando.

— _Digamos que ese es el otro favor que quería pedirte, podrías traer algo de ropa._

— Has destrozado de nuevo tu ropa.

— _Yo no la he destrozado ha sido el salvaje de Nagato, la rompió en tiras cuando…_

— Ahórrate los detalles aniki. — le dije ahora completamente despierto me senté en la cama.

— _¿Lo harás?_

Estuve tentado a decirle que podía regresarse desnudo, pero una nueva idea cruzo mi mente. Siempre era bueno que tu hermano te debiera un favor. — Bien lo haré, pero quiero algo a cambio.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Toque la puerta 450 y espere a que alguien me abriera.

— Sasuke. — Nagato abrió la puerta y yo me relaje al ver que estaba bastante presentable.

— Nagato, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

— En la recamara, no ha querido salir. —Entre sin esperar una invitación, después de todo, no era la primera vez que venía a entregarle algo a mi hermano. Toque la puerta e inmediatamente Itachi la abrió lo suficiente como para poder tomar su ropa y meterse de nuevo.

— ¿Realmente es solo venganza por lo de ayer? — le pregunte a Nagato al oír como llegaba.

— No, es realmente divertido verlo en problemas.

_Me meterán a mí en problemas._

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Aniki, ¿qué te gusta de Nagato?

Mi hermano tosió intentando no morir por ahogarse con su soda.

Estábamos en casa, nuestros padres se habían ido a la empresa a ver como había resultado todo con la nueva compañía.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Itachi volvió a su lugar en el sofá.

— Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué te pusiste en contra del deseo de mi padre de casarte con una chica? ¿Qué tiene el que haya hecho que te hayas arriesgado a que te desheredaran?

Para mi alivio, Itachi se tomo la pregunta en serio y comenzó a meditar.

— Muchas cosas. — Me respondió.

— ¿Cuáles?

— La verdad es que no es algo que él tenga, es algo de lo que carecen los demás. Su madurez combinada con su sensualidad, es inteligente, divertido pero ha logrado conservar algo de inocencia y a veces parece un niño al negarme algo que quiero.

— Como hoy.

Itachi asintió.

— Aun así, hay muchos que quedarían con la descripción.

— Lo sé, pero creo que la razón principal por la que me enamore fue porque él acepto mis sentimientos y los correspondió con la misma intensidad. — guarde silencio reflexionando lo dicho por mi hermano. — También es divertido pelear para ver quien estará arriba en esa ronda de sexo…

— Aniki, guárdate los detalles.

Itachi rio.

— Entonces… ¿quién es?

— ¿Quién es qué?

— La persona que te hace suspirar, aquella que te quita el sueño por las noches y le dedicas todos tus pensamientos y noches húmedas también…

— ¡Aniki!

Itachi volvió a reír, pero siguió mirándome atentamente esperando por una respuesta.

— Un chico de mi salón.

— A papa le dará un ataque.

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Tenías la misma mirada que yo cuando no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Nagato.

— ¿Tenia?

— Ahora lo sabes ¿no?

Si ahora lo sabía, este sentimiento hacia Naruto no era una simple calentura, el dobe en verdad me gustaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él, Sasuke?

Lo pensé durante un instante.

— La mirada que tiene cuando esta distraído. — Sonreí al recordarla, a pesar de lo fría que se volvía cuando alguien que no fuera Akari hablara con él. Como si se cerrara al mundo tratando de protegerse de algo. Y él, al parecer, no se ha daba cuenta.

— Mamá ya lo sabe también.

— Akari-sempai lo supo antes que yo.

— ¿Kato Akari, nieta del director de tu escuela y nieta de una de los doctores más importantes del país?

— Es amiga de Naruto.

— No sabes su apellido.

— Namikaze.

— Vaya Sasuke tú no te andas con pequeñeces.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Namikaze-san es el heredero de las empresas Uzumaki, claro que lo que te estoy revelando es información clasificada.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

— Papá me ha llevado algunas veces a la empresa, creo que hace 2 años conocí a los padres de Naruto-san.

— En serio, ¿cómo son?

Itachi abrió los ojos.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿Saber qué?

— Los padres de Naruto-san murieron hace poco más de un año en un accidente.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo primero que pensé.

— Salió un poco en las noticias, pero tú ya estaba fuera del país cuando eso sucedió así que no me sorprende que no te hayas enterado.

Itachi se levanto del sofá y camino a la cocina, preparo algo de té y lo llevo a la sala, me ofreció una taza y yo la tome. Estaba ansioso por enterarme de la historia.

—Hubo un revuelo un mes y medio antes de que los padres de Naruto-san murieran. Solo pocos miembros importantes de algunas empresas que tenían relaciones con la empresa Uzumaki sabían que la empresa tenía problemas, pero jamás se supo de que o que eran exactamente. — Guardo un momento de silencio. — Después de eso Namikaze Minato y Kushina, en otros tiempos Uzumaki Kushina, murieron en lo que pareció ser un accidente de coche. La empresa se altero bastante ya que al parecer no había heredero, pero lo extraño era que si había uno, Namikaze Naruto. Fue un gran shock para todos, pero a la vez un gran alivio. Como era demasiado joven, Jiraiya, mano derecha de Minato, asumió el control de la empresa y es el tutor legal de Naruto-san. Claro que esto solo lo sabemos los líderes y herederos de las empresas y supongo que alguna que otra persona de confianza. A la prensa se le dijo que había un heredero pero que este había viajado fuera por motivos de seguridad, no le dimos nombre ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Pero, por que mantener todo en secreto?

— Mucha gente sospecha que el accidente en el cual murieron los Namikaze fue algo intencionado, pero jamás se ha podido hallar el culpable.

— ¿Pero Naruto sabe todo esto?

— Por supuesto, el ha aceptado ocultar su identidad.

Yo recargue la cabeza en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué me lo has dicho, no se supone que es secreto?

— Tú también eres un heredero de Uchiha Corp., tarde o temprano te enterarías. Y aparte así te pago el favor que te debo.

* * *

><p>Ya se enteraron de la historia que todo el mundo conoce. Itachi es un buen hermano mayor cuando quiere.<p>

Nagato vengativo fue una idea loca que salió de mi mente.

Dejen review para que pueda inspirarme. (Si no dan Review me tardo mas =^.^=)


	5. Celos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo cuatro<p>

Celos

El resto del día pasó. Itachi salió de nuevo con sus amigos, y algo me decía que llegaría bastante tarde, o que no llegaría. Me fui a acostar pero no logre dormirme, la plática de esta mañana me tenia sorprendido.

_Todavía hay muchas cosas que desconozco de él. _

Recordé las palabras de mi hermano. _"Hubo un revuelo un mes y medio antes de que los padres de Naruto-san murieran. Solo pocos miembros importantes de algunas empresas que tenían relaciones con la empresa Uzumaki sabían que la empresa tenía problemas, pero jamás se supo de que o que eran exactamente."_

¿Estuvo Naruto relacionado con esos problemas?

"_Mucha gente sospecha que el accidente en el cual murieron los Namikaze fue algo intencionado, pero jamás se ha podido hallar el culpable."_

¿Qué persona puede desear la muerte de toda la familia Namikaze?

Mis pensamientos centrados en Naruto se desviaron hacia su amiga, Akari. Siempre se hablaba de ella como una niña mimada, solo porque su abuelo era el director de la escuela. Pero Naruto no parecía del tipo de persona que se juntara con alguien así. Sentí algo de celos, al parecer con ella era la única persona con la que Naruto se abría. En el poco tiempo en el que había estado en la escuela se corrían muchos rumores.

_Que patético, me estoy comportando como una de mis admiradoras._

Cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerme, mi mirada favorita de Naruto volvió a mis ojos. _¿Qué es lo que escondes Naruto?_

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar muy temprano.

— ¿Sí?

— _Hermano, qué bueno que contestas. Sabes hace tiempo que no vienes a la casa de Nagato…_

— Aniki, encárgate de tus propios problemas. — Colgué antes de él pudiera responder. Y apague el celular para que no me molestara.

_Estúpido aniki._

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana Itachi? — mi papa le pregunto a mi hermano mientras lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Mi hermano me mando una mirada asesina que ignore completamente, aunque sabía que después se vengaría.

— Pues yo… Salí a correr. —_Patético. _

— ¿En mezclilla? — le pregunto mi padre.

— Es la nueva moda juvenil, deberías probarla. — _Aun mas patético._

— Esa ropa no es tuya. — observo mi padre.

_Por supuesto que no._

— Deja al niño, Fugaku. — Mi mama intervino deteniendo a mi padre en su interrogatorio.

_Como si no supiéramos donde estuvo anoche._

— Madre, ya no soy un niño. — le recordó Itachi con un sonrojo

El resto de la cena transcurrió de la manera más tranquila posible. Mi padre volvió a interrogar a Itachi, pero mi madre de alguna manera logro desviar el tema de conversación. Al final nos retiramos nuestras habitaciones. Entre a la mía, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta mi hermano logro pasar.

— Sasuke, ¿puedo quedarme en tu habitación?

— Tú tienes la tuya.

— Mi padre ira a hablarme de las jóvenes que conoció en el viaje, realmente estoy demasiado cansado como para aguantar eso.

Me encogí de hombros y me metí al baño a cambiarme. Cuando salí vi a mi hermano acomodado en una de mis camas.

— Es una suerte que tengas dos camas. — Itachi se acomodo listo para dormir y yo hice lo mismo. Apague la luz dispuesto a dormirme, pero cambie de opinio y me gire hacia la cama en la que estaba mi hermano.

— Aniki…—

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿Cómo fue que tu y Nagato comenzaron a andar?

— Pensando en el Namikaze de nuevo ehhh, — yo no le dije nada, esperando su respuesta — Realmente fue algo extraño. — Oí como se acomodaba en la cama. — Ese día había salido tarde por mi entrenamiento de natación, y él estaba esperándome. Me puse bastante nervioso, pero lo disimule lo mejor que pude. Caminamos algunas calles y llegamos a su casa, antes de que yo me fuera me pregunto acerca de que si ya sabía que chica escogería para casarme. Le respondí que no, pero que realmente no me gustaba ninguna de ellas. Entonces él se me acerco me besó y después se fue muy tranquilo a su casa. Yo estaba realmente confundido. Hablamos al día siguiente y cuando le pregunte él porque me había besado, lo único que me dijo fue "porque me gustas."

— ¿Así de fácil?

— Si. Buenas noches estúpido hermano menor. — Ni me moleste en devolverle en insulto, Itachi cayó en un profundo sueño. Al poco rato mis parpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Naruto.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

_¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?_

Naruto llevaba tiempo jugando con su lápiz y miraba el reloj constantemente como temiendo la llegada de la hora de descanso.

Justo cuando el timbre sonó vi como agachaba la cabeza.

_Parece como si estuviera resignándose a algo._

— Naruto. — la molesta voz de Kato-sempai se escucho por todo el salón y alcance a escuchar como los murmullos crecían a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien tan popular como Akari-sama juntarse con él?

— He oído que la familia de Akari-sama le adopto…

Los dos no les prestaron atención a los murmullos. Naruto se fue con Akari sin cambiar su mirada de resignación.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Ellos dos, no están realmente juntos ¿o sí?

Desde mi llegada a la escuela la relación o no relación de Akari-sama con Naruto era el tema predilecto de Kiba, claro que después de haber aprendido el nombre del rubio.

— No podrías superar tu amor por ella, Kiba. — Shikamaru volvió su mirada hacia las nubes. Le di la razón a Shikamaru. Últimamente cada vez que decían que Akari y Naruto eran pareja me daba un ataque de celos. Aunque sabía que ellos no tenían nada que ver.

— Pero es que me lo pregunto, como alguien tan bella, lista, inteligente, carismática… — Un sonido de pasos interrumpió el monologo de Kiba y todos levantamos la mirada.

_Hablando del diablo._

Naruto y Akari estaban parados a pocos pasos de nosotros. Naruto llevaba algo en la espalda que no alcancé a ver, Akari-sama le dio un suave empujón.

— Sasuke… — Naruto hablo con una voz potente y vi como Akari comenzaba a tomar distancia para no escuchar la conversación. — podría hablar contigo un momento. — Me sorprendí, pero me levanté y me acerque a él.

— ¿Qué? — él no pareció notar mi rudeza o tal vez solo lo dejo pasar.

— Yo me quede hasta tarde el otro día y me encontré con esto. — sus manos dejaron de estar de tras de él para mostrarme un libreta reconocí inmediatamente y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

— Tú… ¿lo leíste? — le quite rápidamente la libreta de las manos.

— La primera hoja, los primeros párrafos. — _Demonios. ¿Habrá entendido para quien era?_

— Esto claramente decía que era privado.

— Lamento haberla leído. —Naruto miro la punta de sus zapatos, yo le dirigí una mirada rápida a Kato que negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Me tomo por sorpresa.

_Tan notorio es lo que siento._

— Está bien. Al cabo no lo leíste todo usurokantochi. — me hice una nota mental de alejarme de Kato lo mas que pudiera.

— Teme — Naruto se volvió a ser el mismo rápidamente. — Repite eso de nuevo.

— U-su-ro-kan-to-chi.

—Baka-Sasuke.

Le dedique una sonrisa de superioridad, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Akari comenzaba a irse, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Que estará planeando._

* * *

><p>Akari-san es mala.<p>

Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos.


	6. Ojos y emociones

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo cinco<p>

Ojos y emociones

— Konichiwa — Kiba apareció y yo maldije mentalmente. — Tú debes ser Naruto-san — extendió su mano hacia Naruto y tuve el deseo de arrancarle el brazo.

_Solo lo está saludando, solo eso._

— Ah, sí. — Naruto extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de Kiba que no tardo en jalarlo hacia el resto del grupo. Yo no tarde en seguirlo, pero alcance a ver como Akari sonreía antes de desaparecer con algunas de sus compañeras.

— Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, — _eso debiste haberlo dicho antes_— el que se parece a Sasuke se llama Kawarami Sai y el otro chico es Nara Shikamaru. Falta Akimichi Choji, pero conociéndolo debe estar en la cafetería.

Todos saludaron a Naruto con una inclinación de la cabeza y pude ver como los ojos de Shikamaru se desviaban lentamente hacia mí.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Naruto-kun?

—Bueno… yo solo… me están… — Naruto desvió la mirada hacia donde Akari estaba hace un minuto y al no encontrarla hizo un puchero bastante infantil.

— Vamos Naruto-kun, no tienes que irte tan pronto. — Kiba lo obligó a sentarse a su lado.

_Si ese imbécil lo toca una vez más._

— Esto no es necesario Inuzuka-san…

— No seas tan formal. Está bien si nos llamas por nuestro nombre.

_Piensa en otras cosas Sasuke, asesinar a Kiba no solucionara nada._

El resto del descanso observé a Naruto discretamente y cada una de las expresiones de su cara. Y en toda y cada una de ellas sus ojos nunca reflejaban la misma expresión que su rostro. _Sus ojos se ven vacios. Como los de alguien que oculta lo que en verdad siente. _

Ahora que lo pensaba, la única persona con la cual sus ojos adquirían algo de brillo era con Kato.

_¿Qué es lo que esconden?_

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos, que Shikamaru tuvo que golpearme para que me moviera.

— Ya es hora Sasuke.

Ya casi habíamos llegado cuando escuche al diablo en persona.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Bueno a dos. Caminé más rápido, sin huir claro. Aunque Ino y Sakura no tardaron en alcanzarme.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

—…pueden irse a casa.

Naruto volteo a ver al profesor. Me sorprendía que tuviera un excelente promedio con lo distraído que era. Como siempre comenzó a guardar sus cosas lentamente para esperar a que Kato llegara.

_Solo es una amiga, solo es una amiga. _Salí del salón. Era lo mejor o realmente cometería una tontería. _Maldita sea mi suerte. _Kato apenas llegaba y al verme soltó una risita y me dirigió una sonrisa, como si me quisiera decir "yo lo sé todo." Pasó a mi lado y alcancé a escuchar.

— Te estás tardando. Naruto tal vez encuentre a alguien mejor.

Mi respiración paro. Apreté mis puños. — No te lo dejare. — Me alejé de ella.

+ C + P + O + V +

Volví a reírme. — No es como si yo tuviera oportunidad.

+ C + P + O + V +

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿Sasuke, estas en casa? — la voz de mi aniki logro despertarme. Me senté en el sofá, y lo mire.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Que carácter. Hoy saldré con los chicos, ya que al parecer mis padres llegaran tarde.

— Te quedaras a dormir con Nagato. — Itachi sonrió ante mi afirmación. Me volví a acostar en el sofá — Te meterás en un gran problema pero como quieras, no les diré nada.

— Gracias, por cierto Sasuke la canción que escribiste de Naruto no está nada mal…

— A que te refieres… — volví a sentarme y vi como mi hermano ojeaba la libreta roja. — Dame eso aniki. — Me levante del sofá y los siguientes cinco minutos intente quitarle la libreta a mi hermano que me esquivaba continuamente.

— Vamos Sasuke, no siempre tengo oportunidad de encontrar algo tuyo que sea vergonzoso. — En un momento de distracción logre tomar la libreta, mi hermano y en ese mismo instante Nagato entró por la puerta.

— Los hermanos no deberían pelear. — Itachi le sonrió. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Bien Sasuke nos vemos luego. — Itachi tomo su chamarra y salió del apartamento.

— Estúpido aniki — corrí a mi recamara y guarde la libreta en el closet dentro de una caja. Al menos ahí estaría más segura

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿Naruto, Akari-sempai y tu son pareja? — Naruto pasó los siguientes minutos ahogándose. No sabía si agradecerle a Kiba por hacer la pregunta o asesinarlo lentamente.

— Yo… no ando… con Akari, ttebayo.

— ¿Ni siquiera te gusta? — Yo me perdi en mis pensamientos e intente ocultar mi felicidad, afortunadamente todos estaban demasiado preocupados por Naruto y no se dieron cuenta. Bueno Shikamaru sí.

— Claro que no.

— ¿Enserio? — Incluso Choji sentía curiosidad.

— Siempre los vemos juntos, y se ven muy cercanos. — Sai lo miro expectante. Yo mire a Naruto fijamente, ni un sonrojo. Su rostro era el mismo, no parecía incomodarle el tema. Y sus ojos eran tan inexpresivos como siempre.

— Bueno, este lo que pasa es que… nuestros abuelos ya se conocían y fue como la conocí. Y hace poco nuestro abuelos comenzaron ammm… una relación, así que es como una prima o hermana.

— Entonces son como familia. — resumió Sai.

— Si algo así. Incluso le digo Onne-chan a veces. — esta vez inevitablemente sonreí.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Oye Sasuke ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

— ¿Qué no te quieren en la tuya, Shikamaru? — ambos paramos de caminar. Estábamos muy cerca de mi casa.

— Mi madre invito a algunas amigas a una reunión y es muy problemático estar con ellas.

— Si a tu madre no le importa no veo por qué no. — los siguientes minutos caminamos en silencio. Mi casa estaba vacía al llegar. — Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el interés en venir? — Shikamaru se recostó en uno de mis sofás.

— Has estado muy extraño esta última semana. — Yo me senté en el sofá de frente a él. El que Shikamaru fuera tan perceptivo realmente era un problema.

— He actuado normal. — Shikamaru rio.

— Sí, claro. Tu odio hacia Akari-sempai, la excesiva atención que le pones a Naruto. Hasta Choji se ha empezado a preguntar qué es lo que te pasa. — Yo fruncí el ceño, no había estado siento tan obvio o si. — Entonces, ¿al fin aceptaste que Naruto te gusta? — estaba a punto de responderle cuando oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

— Hola Shikamaru-san. Veo que ya te enteraste. — mi hermano entro. Tenía un oído muy agudo.

—Sasuke es muy obvio— yo le gruñí a Shikamaru y le murmure un suave "cállate."

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste? — Itachi hizo su pregunta favorita desde hace un par de semanas.

— No. — mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

— Apresúrate, tonto hermano menor. — Itachi subió a su habitación. Shikamaru y yo conversamos de otros temas, y después de dos horas se fue a su casa. Yo me apresure con la tarea, mis padres llegaron a tiempo y cenamos todos juntos. Después de eso subí a mi habitación y deje que el sueño me venciera. Cuando amaneció, ya tenía mi decisión tomada. Hoy me confesaría a Naruto.


	7. Confesiones

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Confesiones

Mi mirada se desviaba cada diez segundo hacia la puerta para ver si el rubio se dignaba a aparecer. La puerta se abrió pero no entro nadie. Fruncí el ceño.

— Relájate Sasuke, ya llegara. — voltee a ver a Shikamaru y bufe. Volví mi mirada hacia la puerta abierta y espere pacientemente, mi ánimo mejoro notablemente al verlo entrar. Incluso me permití sonreír levemente.

— Creo que lo hare hoy — le dije a Shikamaru.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Maldecía en voz baja a nadie en particular. Naruto había salido corriendo y no me había dado tiempo de pararlo. Y para empeorar no había llegado para estar con nosotros.

—Quieres callarte ya Sasuke, eres muy problemático. — Shikamaru me murmuro para que los demás no escucharan, cosa que yo dude ya que se estaban riendo y no ponían atención a nada más.

Lo tome del brazo. — Iremos a la cafetería. — Le comunique a los demás y me aleje de ellos. Shikamaru no tuvo otra opción más que seguirme. En mi camino hacia la cafetería busque al rubio con la mirada sin lograr encontrarlo. Compré lo primero que vi en el mostrador de la cafetería para disimular en frente de Shikamaru que me veía como si estuviera loco. Al volver me sentía aun más molesto. No había rastro del dobe o de Kato y eso me molestaba. Apresure a los demás para llegar al salón temprano con el pretexto de que no quería encontrarme a mis admiradoras en el camino.

Al llegar a la esquina vi como Naruto y Akari se despedían. Sentí algo de celos pero me recordé que su relación solo era de hermanos.

— Ey Naruto — le hablo Kiba. Al ver los leves celos en sus ojos parecía que era obvio que le gustaba Kato, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta o fingió no hacerlo. — ¿Dónde estabas? — Kiba lo tomo algo brusco de cuello y yo reprimí las ganas de lanzarle una pata para alejarlo de él.

— Amm… pues… yo…

— Te vimos con Kato-sempai, ¿Qué hacías con ella ehhh? — Vi como intentaba soltarse del agarre de Kiba algo incomodo.

— Pues… Yo estaba en la enfermería. — Mire sus ojos, pero estaban tan vacios como siempre, y me impedía saber si era mentira o verdad lo que decía.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — Sai le pregunto.

— Me dolía el estomago… y Akari-chan me hizo el favor de acompañarme… — Volví a sentir algo de celos. No sabía como, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo que decía era una mentira.

—No me sorprende, dobe —le dije para captar su atención.

— ¿Por qué no? — comenzó a irse a su lugar.

— Con todo el reamen que comes. — lo seguí y agradecí que su asiento estuviera junto al mío.

— El ramen es nutritivo teme. — Me dijo y se sentó, lo mire un mejor y lo vi algo cansado.

— Usurokantochi. — Me senté en mi asiento disfrutando de la vista que tenia.

— Sasuke-baka. — Se alejo hacia la orilla como si intentara alejarse de mí. Eso me sorprendió pero lo oculte con un insulto.

— Dobe. — El me miro para decir algo más y vi por primera vez un sentimiento en sus ojos.

— No insultes a Sasuke-kun, Naruto. — Voltee a ver quién era la persona que nos interrumpía. Maldecí al ver a mis dos grandes admiradoras paradas frente a la puerta. Miraban a Naruto como si hubiera cometido algún crimen y eso me molesto. Poco después estaban encima de mí. Yo intentaba hablar con ellas para que se fueran a sus lugares pero mi mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa completamente diferente.

Recordé los ojos de Naruto, en su mirada había miedo. Las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi mente al mismo en el cual imagina como seria los ojos de Naruto cuando estuviera feliz, enojado, riendo e incluso cuando estuviera exci…

Mi rostro se sonrojo al imaginarme eso, y agradecí que el profesor Yamato llegara impidiendo a las chicas ver mi cara sonrojada. De no haber sido así estaba seguro que se habría desmayado de la impresión. Mire de reojo al rubio a mi lado y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver como giraba la cabeza y un sonrojo mucho mayor que el mis se veía en sus mejillas. Mi pecho se sintió cálido y me relaje al verlo de esa manera por mí.

El resto de la clase no pude poner ni un poco de atención. Sabía que si no me confesaba al final del día no sería capaz de hacerlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Comencé a pensar una manera de decirlo.

Mi primera opción fue decirle simplemente: "Naruto, me gustas." Pero se oía tan seco y serio, seguro se lo tomaba como broma. Pensé que sería mejor haber traído un regalo para confesarme, y luego me dije que era una tontería. Era un chico como yo, no una de mis admiradoras que estaba loca por mí…

Por primera vez me di cuenta de la magnitud que tendría mi confesión. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los chicos. O lo raro que resultaría que nosotros nos besáramos frente a todos. Ni a Shikamaru o Itachi les había molestado mis gustos, pero no era de sorprenderse. Itachi era homo y Shikamaru me había dicho que el hermano pequeño de Temari también lo era. A ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo, estaban acostumbrados. Pero ¿y los demás?, después de todo cada uno tenía sus prejuicios.

"_Idiota, primero averigua si le gustas" _

La campana sonó y el maestro dijo sus últimas palabras.

— Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy. Pueden irse.

Yo me quede regazado en mi lugar. Shikamaru me miro y me sonrió para darme ánimos. Choji, Kiba y Sai comenzaron a salir la salida del viernes y Shikamaru se unió a ellos. Yo guarde mis cosas y me levante vi que Naruto aun no terminaba.

— Naruto — le llame, el subió su cabeza y vi como miraba alrededor. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que éramos los últimos que quedábamos en el salón. Vi como cerraba sus ojos — ¿Naruto?

— ¿Qué pasa? —Vi como se levantaba aunque algo inestable. Parcia que se caería de un momento inconscientemente me acerque a él y cuando me di cuenta esta rozando su cara con la mía. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la cercanía — ¿Sas… Sasuke?

— Cállate Dobe, — Fue lo único que pude decirle antes de enviar al demonio la manera en la que me iba a confesar. Opte por lo más básico, y con esta idea en mente tome su rostro con mis manos y uní mis labios con los suyos lo mas suavemente que pude.

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capitulo.<p> 


	8. Conociendo al enemigo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo siete<p>

Conociendo al enemigo

Sus labios eran como una droga, una increíble y deliciosa droga. Todo mi cuerpo ansiaba cada vez más, pero mi mente y pulmones me obligaron a separarme de Naruto. Al separarme mi mente comenzó a preocuparse, abrí los ojos (no me había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado) y vi su rostro. Estaba sonrojado, pero su rostro palideció de repente y note como su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

— ¿Naruto? — le pregunte angustiado, el se tambaleo una vez más antes de que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera encima de mí, mis piernas temblaron un poco pero logre sostenerme. El pánico inundo mi mente, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

— ¿Qué haces Uchiha? — una voz enojada me saco de mis pensamientos, Kato Akari estaba ahí, mirándome como si yo tuviera toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

—Yo… yo no sé… yo no hice nada — tartamudeé para mi disgusto.

— Por supuesto que no solamente lo besaste — Mi cara se sonrojo al escuchar su repuesta. ¿Nos habría visto?

— ¿Cómo es que tu…

— Eres demasiado obvio — yo volteé la cabeza para mirar a Naruto. Kato no le habría dicho nada ¿o sí? Tal vez por eso hoy el se había alejado de mi. Pero había estado en la enfermería y ahora se había desmayado. No creía que esto fuera un simple dolor de estomago. Akari se acerco a nosotros y murmuro algo. Sentí como si me hubieran echado algunas gotas de agua, y al poco tiempo me llego un penetrante olor a cítrico. El mismo que olía en Naruto después de que hubiera estado con Kato.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Ella me ignoro completamente se colgó la mochila de Naruto encima y después reviso debajo de la banca. Estaba a punto de exigirle una explicación pero se me adelantó.

— No hagas preguntas, no te responderé. ¿Puedes soportar su peso? — me ofendí con la pregunta, era más que obvio que podría. Acomode a Naruto de manera que lo cargaba como si fuera una princesa. Mi mente imagino lo que diría Naruto y mejoro mi ánimo. Pero este se arruino cuando lo vi de reojo, seguía demasiado pálido.

— No será mejor llamar a una ambulancia Kato .

— Créeme niño, no hay ningún hospital que cure esto. —Al escucharla palidecí. ¿Naruto tenía una enfermedad terminal o algo por el estilo? Muchas dudas se agrupaban en mi cabeza, pero no las dije, sería un desperdicio de tiempo presionar a Kato a que me revelara algo cuando había dejado en claro que no soltaría nada. Ella salió del salón como si no hubiera dicho nada relevante y no tarde en seguirla. La escuche bufar molestas antes de decirme — Vamos a casa de Kato-sempai.

Después de eso no hablamos por el resto del camino hasta llegar a una casa, con una barda muy alta, a tres cuadras de la escuela. Ella toco la puerta de metal que habia y Kato Dan, el director de mi escuela, no tardo en salir. Se veía que apenas había llegado de la escuela, aun tenía su traje pero con su corbata fuera de lugar.

— Akari-chan. — el se mostro alegre al verla, pero al mirarme cargando a Naruto su preocupación se hizo notoria en su rostro. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Naruto se desmayo en la escuela ojissan — Me sorprendí un poco al ver con que familiaridad se trataban fuera de la escuela. Las pocas veces que los había visto juntos se hablaban tan formales que si no supieras sus apellidos jamás adivinarías que estaban relacionados. — Puedo entrar.

— Por supuesto. — Kato-sempai se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa vi un pequeño jardín. Al entrar descubrí que no había escaleras para un segundo piso. Kato-sempai tomo a Naruto de mis brazos y se dirigió hasta la puerta del fondo. Akari se quito sus zapatos y yo la imite. Después ella camino a la primera puerta que había a la derecha y entramos a una acogedora cocina. Yo me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa y Akari lo hizo en otra.

— Debes de tener un montón de preguntas Uchiha-kun. — yo me sorprendí al ver tanta familiaridad conmigo pero lo deje pasar.

— Bastantes, si. — Kato suspiro y se recargo en la silla.

— Lamentablemente, yo no puedo responderlas, Naruto te dirá pero solo si él quiere. No lo presione ni lo obligues.

— ¿Y que si lo hago? — No permitiría que me diera órdenes. Mi orgullo Uchiha me lo impedía.

Ella se levanto como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado, tomo mi camisa y me miro furiosa. — Entonces partiré cada hueso de cuerpo, te sacare los dientes uno por uno, te cortare a tu pequeño amiguito y disfrutare el verte desangrar y morir dolorosamente frente a mí. — Un aura alrededor de ella había comenzado a crecer con la misma intención asesina que la de Nagato. Ella me sostuvo un poco mas antes de soltarme y sentarse de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. Poco después entro Kato-sempai y miro a su nieta, ella también lo volteo a ver.

— Esta acostado y tranquilo. Llame a Tsunade, esta al teléfono. — Su nieta se veía sorprendida pero asintió y salió. Poco después entro de nuevo y miro a su abuelo.

— Obaa-chan vendrá por mí en cuanto termine su turno en el hospital —. Kato asintió. — Iré con Naruto. — Ella salió de nuevo y yo me quede en la cocina. Mire a Kato-sempai preparar un té, me ofreció una taza y yo la tome.

— Te ves algo pálido Sasuke-san, ¿no habrás dicho algo acerca de Naruto que molestara a Akari? — Es que los Kato tenían algún gen para enterarse de todo lo que pasaba.

— Solté un comentario que no debía. — le respondí. Para mi sorpresa él se rio.

— Tiene la actitud de su madre. Naruto es muy importante para ella, y ella daría su vida por defenderlo si fuera necesario. — sentí una punzada de celos. — No quisiera tenerla como enemiga, pero como amiga no encontraras otra. — Kato-sempai hablaba con mucho orgullo de ella.

Nos sentamos tranquilamente, sin hablar. A mi primera taza de té le siguió la segunda y de ahí la tercera. Había pasado al menos una hora hasta que Akari apareció frente a la puerta de la cocina y por primera vez me fije realmente en ella. Su piel morena, cabello negro y ojos de color miel. Solamente tenía algunos rasgos japoneses, pero por lo demás se veía completamente extranjera. Vi en sus ojos la decisión de proteger a Naruto, y me tranquilice un poco. Ella no permitiría que al dobe le pasara algo.

Pero eso no quiere decir que piense dejárselo.

* * *

><p>Un poco mas de Akari, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que ella no tenía una descripción.<p>

Los celos de Sasuke no tienen límites, pero es bueno saber que puede olvidarlos por la seguridad de Naruto. Aunque sea por poco tiempo.

**Se terminaron las reeditaciones, solamente fueron algunas pero eran necesarias, esperen actualización. **


	9. Hablar

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, violación.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo ocho<p>

Hablar

— Naruto, ya despertó. — Akari me miro, (cuando había dejado de ser Kato). — Te explicara mañana en la escuela. Por favor puedes dejarlo descansar hoy —. Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y yo me desubique, hacia menos de dos horas esta misma persona había estado amenazándome. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con Naruto que hacía que Akari cambiara su estado de ánimo tan rápidamente?

— Claro. — tome mis cosas, y Kato-sempai me acompaño hasta la puerta. Akari movió su mano despidiéndose de mí y volvió con Naruto cuando le devolví la despedida.

— ¿No quieres que hable con tus padres, Sasuke-san? — me pregunto el director de mi escuela. Yo vi mi reloj y vi que era algo tarde.

— Esta bien, no creo que lleguen antes que yo —. Me despedí de Kato-san y camine hacia mi casa con muchas dudas en mi cabeza. Me tranquilizo el saber que mañana Naruto hablaría conmigo, ¿pero realmente me diría la verdad? Bien supongo que solamente tendría que confiar en él.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, mi hermano inmediatamente salió.

— Sasuke, ¿estás bien?, ¿te ocurrió algo? ¿Te hicieron algo? — todo esto lo decía al mismo tiempo que me examinaba.

— Quítate de encima Aniki. — lo empuje.

— Que bueno que estas bien —. Mi hermano suspiro de alivio antes de alzar la voz —. ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? — mi hermano movió un poco la nariz. — Eso es perfume… — Vagamente mi mente recordó como Akari me había lanzado algo. — ¿Qué demonios…?

— Estaba en la casa de Kato Dan-sensei. Naruto se desmayo y lo tuve que cargar hasta su casa con Akari-san. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — le dije bastante sarcástico.

— ¿Desde cuándo es Akari? — yo volteé mis ojos y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me derrumbe apenas y llegue a la cama. Era una suerte que hoy no hubieran dejado tarea, no sentía ánimos de hacerla.

Mis manos recorrieron mis labios y recordé el beso que levemente me había dado con Naruto, el no me había rechazado. Sonreí. Mi hermano mayor me llamo para la cena, de nuevo el y yo solos. Subí a mi habitación y me cambie. Escuche como mi hermano tocaba mi puerta, yo le abrí.

— ¿Qué quieres Aniki? — el me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Puedo pasar. — yo bufe, pero di media vuelta y deja la puerta abierta, cosa que él interpreto como un sí. Apenas y entró se recostó sobre la cama de siempre y yo me acosté sobre la otra. — Me he peleado con Nagato —. Soltó sin más. Gemí levemente, siempre era los mismo ambos tenían una pelea y el venia a descargarse conmigo inmediatamente. Yo guarde silencio esperando a que continuara, me sorprendió que no fuera así. Volteé a ver a mi hermano y vi las lágrimas rodar por sus ojos.

— ¿Aniki? — el nunca lloraba, no importaba lo dura que fuera la situación no lo hacía.

— Él… se puso celoso por que varias chicas se unieron hoy para pedirme una cita… y una de ellas logro besarme. Él malinterpreto todo. Lo vi besándose con Konan poco después. Lo golpee y él me lo devolvió. Hemos terminado. — Quede shockeado. Realmente no sabía que decirle o como consolarlo.

— Ustedes se quieren, no dejes que algo tan estúpido rompa su relación. — Realmente odiaba hablar bien de Nagato, pero por mi hermano me trague el orgullo. — El solo es demasiado celoso como Sasori con Deidara. Explícale lo que paso y asegúrate que **el** disculpe adecuadamente—. Me volví a acomodar en mi cama y escuche como mi hermano hacia lo mismo. Al poco tiempo escuche su respiración acompasada, una señal de que estaba dormido. Y me jure a mi mismo que primero oiría a Naruto antes de sacar conclusiones, como Nagato. Cerré los ojos y me deje inundar por Morfeo.

*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*

Naruto tardo bastante en llegar. No me miro por el resto de la clase y yo no le pregunte nada. Todavía con la amenaza de Akari fresca en mi mente.

— Sasuke…— lo mire apenas y escuche mi nombre. — ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, dattebayo? — yo asentí, sintiendo como todo el misterio alrededor de él desaparecería. Al salir del salón nos encontramos con Akari, ella solo le sonrió a Naruto antes de desaparecer. Naruto me guio hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, un lugar donde no había estado nunca. Vi como con toda tranquilidad abría uno de los almacenes. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y al entrar observe todo, era uno de los almacenes más grandes. Había dos sillas y una mesa, también había unas sabanas, o era una bolsa de dormir, pegada a una pared. El lugar no tenia señales de abandono, así que aquí era donde estaba cuando desaparecía. Vi de reojo como el dobe se sentaba en una de las sillas, yo me senté en la otra. Olí un poco del perfume de Akari y no pude evitar ponerme celoso.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? — escuche murmurar a Naruto.

— ¿Qué tal por el principio, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki? — los ojos de Naruto chocaron con los míos y yo me patee mentalmente. Se suponía que yo no sabría nada de eso hasta graduarme, mi hermano solo me lo había adelantado como un favor.

— Como… ¿Cómo es que tú?,

— Soy el heredero de las empresas Uchiha, es normal. — le respondí rápidamente.

— Mmmmmm… — el me miro, pero después se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a hablar. —Bien. Poco antes de que mis padres supieran que iba a nacer comenzaron a recibir amenazas. Tomaron la decisión de que lo mejor sería que tomara el apellido de mi padre, por mi propia protección. Así que en vez de ponerme Uzumaki como lo habían planeado, me pusieron Namikaze. Muy pocas personas supieron de mi nacimiento y todos ellos eran de extrema confianza. — Guarde guardo silencio mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el infinito recordando. — Yo siempre supe quien era. Crecí como los demás chicos y fui a la Escuela Norte. — cerro sus ojos y yo inconscientemente me prepare para consolarlo. — Yo… yo… yo…

— No tienes que decírmelo. — le dije intentando calmarlo, el me miro y bajo su mira a mis manos que estaban encima de la mesa. El tomo una y sentí un cálido cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo. Me miro de nuevo y pude ver la decisión en sus ojos.

— Esta bien. Estoy bien. Pero… — sentí como apretaba mi mano y sus ojos se llenaron con temor — Si después de esto no quieres hablarme… o me tienes asco… solamente dímelo de acuerdo… — yo me quede mudo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le dije cuando recupere mi voz acercándome levemente a él. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, dattebayo. Por favor. Promételo.

* * *

><p>Al fin mi semana de exámenes acabo. Y puedo subir este capítulo.<p>

Mucha gracias por leer.


	10. La verdad

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, violación.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo Nueve<p>

La verdad

— Lo prometo — le dije, no sabía de que se trataba el asunto pero debía ser muy grave el ver a Naruto de esta manera. Mostrándome todos sus sentimientos. Ya no los ocultaba con aquella mascara, al menos no conmigo.

— Cuando tenía catorce años… — sus ojos me miraban recelosos —… Me secuestraron. — ¿_Qué? _— era una día normal, algunos chicos me acorralaron en un callejón. Logre darles pelea pero… eran muchos más. Uno de ellos logro noquearme y cuando desperté… — el volvió a guardar silencio y bajo su mirada a nuestras manos unidas — cuando desperté estaba atado y no podía ver nada. Después llego un sujeto y… — yo guarde silencio esperando a que el terminara de hablar. — El… el… el me violo. Lo hizo muchas veces — mi mente se cerró.

Todo, absolutamente todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Vagamente escuchaba la historia de cómo había huido y encontrado a Akari. Me odie en ese momento, yo teniendo celos de ella cuando era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado al dobe. Naruto debía estar muy sensible y débil acerca de todo esto y yo como imbécil voy y lo beso. Naruto soltó mi mano después de hablar de las muertes de sus padres y toda mi atención volvió a centrarse en el.

— Ellos murieron por mi culpa, debí haber aceptado a unos guardaespaldas, dattebayo. Tal vez así ellos seguirían vivos… — al escuchar su voz llena de culpa reaccione. Tire la silla al piso y me acerque a él levantando del lugar donde estaba sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude y note que era más bajo que yo. Acerque mis labios a su oído y le dije lo que me pareció correcto.

— No es tu culpa Naruto, nada es tu culpa. No eres una mala persona, dobe. No me das asco. No le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo. Lo siento tanto Naruto, fui tan brusco ese día. — Sentí como él decía mi nombre antes de sentir nuevamente su peso muerto en mis brazos. — Demonios. — al parecer las emociones de y las memorias de ese día habían hecho que se desmayara de nuevo. Recosté a Naruto en la bolsa de dormir. Busque entre los bolsillos del dobe y encontré su teléfono celular. Ahí estaba el número de Akari. Le marque mientras me sentaba a lado de Naruto.

— Moshi, moshi. ¿Naruto qué pasa? — contesto Akari, apenas después del primer tono. Había algo de ansiedad en su voz. Y yo sonreí, ella era la mejor guardaespaldas que Naruto podría tener.

— El dobe se desmayo. — escuche un leve suspiro del otro lado de línea y como colgaba. Poco tiempo después llego Akari.

— Tu grandísimo bastardo — me gritó apenas entró. — Naruto se desmayo de nuevo estando contigo, si esto sigue así pondré una orden de alejamiento. — Akari se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo la temperatura de Naruto. — Estará bien solo necesita descansar. — Ella se paró y levantó una de las sillas para sentarse. Yo la imité. Guardamos silencio por un tiempo sin saber que decir realmente.

— Gracias. — me dijo. Y yo levante una ceja pidiéndole explicaciones. — Los ojos de Naruto brillan ahora mas, incluso Jiraiya dijo que ve algo del antiguo Naruto en el. — No fueron necesarias más explicaciones.

— ¿Qué paso, después de que él fue encontrado por ti? — Akari me miro, como dudando si decirme o no.

— Lo llevamos inmediatamente al hospital, fue una casualidad enterarnos que era Naruto Uzumaki. Sus padres habían llegado al mismo hospital y Jiriya-sama estaba ahí. — Yo recordé levemente al hombre que controlaba las empresas Uzumaki —Estaba gritando y siguiendo a obaa-chan por todo el hospital preguntándole si no había visto un niño de cabellos rubios con ellos durante el accidente. Cuando entraron a la habitación de Naruto, Jiraiya lo identifico inmediatamente. — Ella sonrió con algo de tristeza y dirigió su mirada al rubio. — Fue un año muy difícil. Al principio solo aceptaba que yo lo tocara y estuviera cerca de él. Me identificaba como su salvadora o algo así. Obaa-chan me hizo su enfermera para no alterarlo y por mi experiencia. Jiraiya le explico la situación de sus padres y el casi se vuelve loco. — Akari me miro de nuevo. — Intento suicidarse una vez, logre detenerlo y hacer que jurara que jamás lo repetiría. — esta vez fui yo quien desvió la mirada a Naruto, no podía ni imaginarme todo el dolor que había pasado. — Hasta hace poco, logro superarlo lo suficiente para poder regresar a la escuela. El se ha estado esforzando mucho.

Guardamos silencio durante otro momento. Memorice las palabras de Akari y hubo una frase que me llamo especialmente la atención.

— ¿Tu experiencia? — apenas y le pregunte eso la campana sonó avisando el fin del descanso.

— Vaya, vaya. Sera mejor que vayas a tus clases Uchiha, no te preocupes yo me quedare a cuidar a Naruto —. Sin dejarme decir una palabra me empujo hasta la salida con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Kato-sensei se enojara si faltas a clase tú también. Nos vemos después de clase. — después de decirme eso cerró la puerta y yo me quede parado, antes de empezar a correr para llegar al salón. Apenas llegue y me senté en mi lugar con el profesor pisándome los talones.

— Bien alumnos, hoy empezaremos con…— Asuma-sensei dirigió su mirada al asiento vacío de Naruto. Lo ignoro completamente y continúo con su clase. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar en lo que había escuchado hoy y mis anteriores conversaciones con Itachi. Naruto había sido raptado y violado, y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando iban a dejar el dinero para su liberación. Tal como lo había dicho Aniki, no parecía una muerte accidental. El dolor de Naruto era mucho, y me jure que el imbécil que lo hubiera hecho sufrir lo iba a pagar muy caro. Lo que quedaba de la clase pase ideando venganzas en contra de este sujeto, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Cuando la campana sonó marcando el fin de clases, yo tome las cosas de Naruto y me dirigí al almacén, ellos ya estaban esperándome. Akari con sus cosas en mano, ni idea quien se las había traído, y el dobe con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tomo sus cosas y me dijo gracias.

Salimos de la escuela los tres juntos sin decir palabra, Naruto en medio y Akari y yo a sus costados. Cuando perdimos de vista a los demás estudiantes, Naruto tomo mi mano con la suya uniéndolas. Yo le di un suave apretón y él se sujeto a la mía con más fuerza.

* * *

><p>Disfruten el capitulo y den click en Review<p> 


End file.
